Dangerous Liaison
by Poppycat123
Summary: A WillEmma fic. its going to be 4 to 5 chapters long. Enjoy! thx to myworldaroundme for being nice, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Liaison

_The kiss was soft. His tender lips were touching her's. They felt like silk cushions. The kiss felt like heaven to Emma. She had never felt this with Matt. She'd only felt this with one guy. Will. He was the love of her life and he loved her._

Emma was dreaming. She often dreamt about Will.

'EMMA!' Matt yelled.

Emma jolted awake suddenly. Matt's footsteps were heavy as he climbed the stairs. He walked in to the room. He hit Emma. Emma screamed.

'Leave me alone!' Emma yelled as Matt hit and punched her.

'Dreaming about Will Fletcher again?' Matt yelled. He knew that she did. She looked peaceful and happy when she slept. The only time she looked happy and peaceful when she was awake was with Will.

Eventually Matt stopped hitting and punching her. Only though to yell at her.

'I'm going to hurt Will Fletcher. I'm going to hurt him so he'll never look at you again!' Matt yelled in Emma's face.

'No, Matt don't!' Emma yelled, clinging on to his arm.

Matt pulled Emma hands off his arm, dragged her off the bed and grabbed a book from the shelf, delivering a heavy blow to Emma's head.

He left. Emma was lying on the floor unconscious. Matt took one last look at her, and then locked the bedroom door.

Taking the book with him, Matt left the house. He was looking for Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Liaison

Matt pulled Emma's mobile out of his pocket. He'd pocketed it before he'd left.

He scrolled through Emma's address book, stopping on Will's number. He texted 'Hey Will, want to meet up?' He clicked send.

Almost instantly he got a reply 'Sure, where do you want to meet?'

Matt texted back, 'In the Seven Bells car park, we can go for a drink.'

Once again he got a reply within minutes 'ok see you there'.

Matt walked toward the Seven Bells and once he'd got there, sat on a bench that was in darkness so he wouldn't be spotted.

5 minutes later Will turned up, in his car. He got out and stood there for a while, waiting.

Matt decided he would creep up behind Will and hit him with the book.

He crept up and suddenly Will turned round.

'Matt?' he said feeling a bit confused. Matt didn't reply, instead he brought the book down on Will's head.

Will fell to the ground unconscious. Matt laughed.

He grabbed him by the arms and dragged Will over to his car.

He stuffed Will in to the back seat of his car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Liaison 3

Matt parked Will's car outside the house he and Emma shared.

He opened the car door and pulled Will out. He dragged him up to the front door and unlocked it.

He pulled Will inside and locked the door. Will was starting to wake up.

'Matt, what the hell's going on?' Will mumbled. 'Shut up you' Matt hissed.

Matt dragged Will up the stairs. He left Will on the landing.

He walked over to the main bedroom door and unlocked it. Matt then pulled Will to his feet and shoved him in, re-locking the door behind him.

Matt left the house. He needed some vodka.

Will landed on the floor. He sat up and looked around.

The first thing he saw was Emma. She was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Will moved towards her and gathered her up in his arms.

He gave her a little shake and she stirred, trying to shake his arms off her.

'Get off me!' she yelled.

'Em, relax it's me, Will' Will said, trying to calm Emma down.

'Will! Are you ok?' Emma asked

'I'm fine, Em. Are you ok?' Will asked

'I'm fine.' Emma said, sitting up on Will's lap.

'What happened, Em?' Will asked

'Matt started beating me up, then he stopped and decided he was going to threaten you. I tried to stop him but he knocked me out.' Emma explained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'What happened to you?' Emma asked

'Matt texted me, pretending to be you. He arranged to meet me. I thought it was you, so I agreed but when I got to there, Matt was there and the last thing I remember is being hit over the head with a book, then I woke up in your hallway.' Will explained, looking a little bit confused.

'Matt said he was going to hurt you. He said that when he did you would never look at me again.' Emma said, more tears began to slide down Emma's damp cheeks.

'Emma, I love you.' Will admitted, pulling Emma closer to him 'of course I'd look at you if he hurt me.' Will said looking straight at Emma.

'Will, I love you too.' Emma said staring in to Will's baby blue eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then they shared a soft, tender kiss. Emma felt like she was in heaven.

That was when they heard the front door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Liaison 

Matt's footsteps got louder as he climbed the stairs.

He unlocked the door. It swung open.

Emma and Will pulled apart on seeing Matt.

Matt was not happy. Worse still he was drunk.

He pulled Emma away from Will, pushing her in to the bed. Her head hit the wooden front of the bed and she was knocked out.

'Emma!' Will yelled, trying to get over to her.

Matt grabbed Will and punched him in the face. Will lost his balance and fell on to the floor.

Matt pulled him on to his knees, punching and kicking Will.

Eventually Matt left, leaving a bruised, bleeding and unconscious Will on the floor.

Emma woke. She saw what Matt had done to Will. She rushed over to him.

She searched in Will's pockets, finally finding his phone. She scrolled through the numbers, finally finding Smithy's.

She knew Smithy was at the station because she was meant to be at work on the same shift as him and Will.

She dialled his number.

'Will, is that you?' Smithy said, thinking it was Will.

'Smithy, its Emma.'

'Emma?'

'Smithy, I need your help.'

'Emma, what's wrong?'

'Matt's got me and Will locked up in a bedroom at his house. He's beaten Will up.' Emma told him, starting to cry again

'Emma, I'm on my way.' Smithy said. He hung up and raced up to CID.

'Mickey, I just got a call from Emma. Matt's got her and Will locked up in his house. 'Smithy said

'Right. We have to get over there right away.' Mickey decided

'Mickey, Emma said that Matt beat Will up. We might need back up for this.' Smithy said as they rushed to inform DI Manson

'Neil, Smithy received a phone call from P.C Hinckley. It seems that Matt Hinckley has her and P.C Fletcher locked up in his house. She also told Smithy that Matt has beaten P.C Fletcher up.' Mickey said, as he poked his head in to the DI's office

'Right get yourselves down there and take P.C Casper with you.' Neil yelled to Mickey and Smithy who were already running down the corridor.

Mickey, Smithy and Dan pilled in to a CID car. They raced over to Matt's house.

They got there. Matt was asleep in the living room, an empty bottle of vodka next to him. Dan and Smithy woke him up and forced him out to the car.

Mickey went up the stairs. He found that the door to the front bedroom was locked and called Smithy up.

Between them they kicked the door down.

They walked in to find Emma on the floor with a just about conscious Will in her arms.

**I'll update soon, thank you to myworldaroundme (Rhian), as1999 and **

–**x-surferbabe-x- for reviewing! Kim (poppy123) **


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Liaison 

It was the day of the court case.

Emma was nervous. She didn't want to see Matt at court.

There was a knock at the door. Emma walked to the front door and opened it.

It was Will.

'Hi Em.'

'Hi Will, come in.'

Will walked in, shutting the door behind him.

'You ok?' asked Will

'Yeah, I'm fine. You?' Emma said as she made some tea.

'I'm fine, thanks.'

They walked through to the living room and sat down.

They drank their drinks in silence. Emma was too nervous to speak and Will didn't know what to say.

Then was time to go.

They arrived at court. Matt was stood with two prison warders. Emma wrapped an arm round Will's waist and Will did the same to Emma when they saw him.

It was time to go in to the court room.

The judge started reading out the charges and asking Matt his plea for each.

'Matthew Hinckley, do you plead guilty or not guilty to the charge of Kidnap?' The judge asked Matt

'Guilty, your honour.' Matt said in a cool and calm tone of voice that slightly unnerved the jury and anyone else listening.

'Do you plead guilty or not guilty to the two charges of Assault?' the judge asked and once again Matt replied in that unnerving tone of voice

'Guilty, your honour.'

The jury was shown pictures of both Will and Emma after their release. Both Emma and Will stood in the witness box and told judge and jury what happened.

It took just twenty minutes for the jury to decide on a verdict.

'for the charge of kidnap your verdict please' the judge asked

'We find Matthew Hinckley guilty your honour.'

'for the two charges of assault your verdict please' the judge asked

'we find Matthew Hinckley guilty of both charges your honour'

The judge sentenced Matt.

'Matthew Hinckley I sentence you to eight months in Longmarsh prison.'

Matt was sent down and they left the court.

'Will, I divorced Matt a month ago. I'm free from him now.' Emma said happily as the walked toward the pub.

'Emma, that's great news.' Will said as the walked down the road hand on hand.

Will stopped and pulled Emma close to him and gave her a soft kiss. they then carried walking to the pub.

Emma was free. She was free to be with the love of her life.

The end

**Please review! Thanks to all who have reviewed already. Kim (poppy123)**


End file.
